La Hermana de Lord Voldemort
by sharhon92
Summary: ¿que pasaría si la historia que conocemos no es real? Que cierto señor oscuro se volvió al mal cuando perdió a su hermanita.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me pertenece sacado de mis aburrimientos solo ahora me digo a publicarla.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Pertenecen a

Soy bastante mala escribiendo así que de antemano lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.

_**Prólogo**_

**31 de julio 1930**

**Mansión Riddle **

"Thomas Harrison Riddle, te voy a matar! ¿Dónde esta mi varita?", gritó Merope Riddle, mientras se ponía de parto.

Tom la miró con horror, cuando nació el primer hijo de Merope dispararon seis maldiciones en él. "Vamos Ropey lo hiciste una vez que puedes hacerlo de nuevo", trató de tranquilizarla Tom. Ella lo miró casi muere durante el parto de su primer hijo. Merope había perdido mucha sangre y el cordón umbilical estaba envuelto alrededor del cuello de Tom Jr. 's. Merope dio un grito fuerte como el estruendo de gritos llenaron la habitación.

"Felicidades, Sr. y la Sra. Riddle. Ha dado a luz a una niña sana."

"Se ve más pequeña que entonces Tom Jr." Merope, dijo con orgullo.

"Sí, pero todavía tiene mi buen aspecto", sonrió Tom.

"¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?", preguntó la Medi-bruja.

"Harriet después de su padre, y después de Selena como mi antepasado", sonrió Merope.

"Harriet Selena Riddle, me gusta", dijo Tom beso los suaves labios de su esposa.

El Medí-bruja le dio a la recién nacida a su madre, el momento en que se coloca en sus brazos sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y parpadeó ante sus padres. Los dos adultos se quedó sin aliento ante los ojos verde esmeralda de Harriet brillaban intensamente.

"Los ojos de mi madre" Merope sonrió entre lágrimas.

"Son hermosos", dijo Tom

**31 de octubre 1931**

**Mansión Riddle**

Tom y Merope sonrió al ver a Harriet dando vueltas alrededor de su hermano mayor. Cuando la pequeña se detuvo de repente, un estallido de magia se sintió y un Tom Riddle de 5 años agarro a su hermana protectoramente .

"Tom!" Merope gritó.

"¿Qué pasa, mi amor", le gritó Tom.

"Las salas están cayendo, coge a los niños ", dijo Merope, presa del pánico, mientras corrían hacia los niños.

"Merope lleva a Harry, voy con Tom."

"Te amo," dijo Merope mientras agarraba a la bebe.

"Te amo también", dijo Tom besando a Merope sin saber que ese sería su último beso.

Merope con Harry en sus brazos corrió hacia la casa Gaunt, sólo un Pársel sería capaz de entrar. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir magia-pársel, cuando una figura salió al camino.

"Hola, querida niña," dijo una voz de abuelo.

"No, por favor, no mi hija no, Harri,"

"Dame la niña y no voy a hacerle daño a su otro hijo," dijo el hombre.

"Mientes, Tom está a salvo con su padre" Merope gritó.

"Mira hacia abajo querida niña", sonrió el hombre.

Merope miró con horror al ver su hijo de cinco años, hijo que estaba inconsciente detrás de la túnica de color naranja y violeta del hombre, y su marido estaba en el mismo lugar para ser visto. _Mató a mi Tom, el único hombre que he amado._

"Dame a la niña! No se verán perjudicados" La voz exigía.

"No, ¿qué le has hecho a mi Tom," gritó Merope.

" Tom que conocías se ha ido para siempre", sonrió Dumbledore.

Merope se rompió en sollozos. Mientras ella estaba llorando cogió al bebé de ella y apuntó su varita hacia ella.

"Te estoy haciendo un favor para que no se vivir sin amor. _Avada Kedavra._ "

Merope cuerpo cayó sin vida en el suelo. Tom empezó a agitarse y Dumbledore echó un lazo de todo el cuerpo del niño y de Aparición con los dos niños a un orfanato muggle de Londres. Dumbledore dejo a Tom en el en el escalón de la escalera y elimina el enlace. Cogió al a niña llevándosela al bosque y la sentó en una piedra.

"No puedo dejarte cerca de tu hermano con esta profecía que se ha dicho, se te enviará a un lugar mucho mejor lejos de tu hermano." Dumbledore sonrió. _"mittere Deinceps temporal __**o**__re "_

Luego, Harriet Selena Riddle desapareció.

_Mittere Deinceps Temp__**o**__re__- enviar a un tiempo posterior _


	2. Chapter 2

lo siento por la tardanza y por las posibles faltas de ortografia

la historia es mia y los personajes de j.

y aqui la historia

Harriet estaba en su segundo año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El año comenzó con algún tipo de advertencia que indica que Harriet no debería volver a Hogwarts. Al mediados de verano vino un elfo domestico a advertirla.

No tubo suficiente con que el curso pasado se enterara de cómo habían muerto sus padres, enterarse de que dichos padres eran adoptivos algo que nadie sabia, de que era famosa por sobrevivir ala maldición asesina algo que nadie había hecho, librarse de un profesor poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort y aun mejor de que seria un arma para un viejo.

No, la vida para Harriet Selena Potter no era fácil y aun menos feliz, con 12 años una chica debería de preocuparse sobre los cambios físicos, chicos, ropa y maquillaje. Pero no ella tenía que preocuparse de sobrevivir a manipulaciones e intentos de asesinato.

Había pasado el verano con los Weasley hecho su primer viaje en flu, algo incomodo y sucio. Caer en el callejón knockturn, ver a Malfoy y luego ser acosada por el que seria su profesor de DCAO. Perder el tren por que la barrera no la dejaba entrar. Volar en el coche y casi ser expulsada todo eso antes de la fecha que mas odiaba Halloween.

Había sido invitada a la fiesta de muerte de sir Nick. Cuando a través de los muros de la mazmorra entraron un grupo de jinetes sin cabeza. Al ver la cara de fúnebre del fantasma se sintió un poco mal por el.

-¿quien es el?

-Es Patrick . el que me impide entrar en el club.

- mortales Nick – dijo el decapitado- seguro que los as traído para que digan lo aterrador que eres .Jajajajaja.

Si algo estaban seguros todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts era no hacer enfadar a la oji verde su temperamento era igual al de su madre.

Perdone pero a mi nadie me dice lo que hacer y en realidad Nick me parece mejor fantasma que usted don me han decapitado de un solo hachazo mientras que mi amigo aguanto 45 hachazos antes de caer muerto con lo cual para mi eso es mas que usted. Si me disculpan tengo que ir a descansar buenas noches.

La joven fue seguida de dos anonadados Gryffindors Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Cuando lo oyó , _Matar.. Desgar__rar… despedazar…_ era la misma voz que había oído cuando tuvo detención con Lockhart. Escucho lo mas atentamente que pudo , mientras miraba por el pasadizo oscuro.

-harri ¿Qué…?

-chss quiero saber a donde va.- _huelo sangre_ – va a matar a alguien.

Cuando se paro en seco haciendo caer a los otros dos.

¿Qué pasa?

Mirad

En la pared algo brillaba,** LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA, TEMED ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Y debajo de dicha escritura estaba el cuerpo de la señora Norris el gato del conserje.

No les había dado tiempo a escapar de aquella situación. Toda la escuela apareció en el pasillo, incluidos los profesores. Todo sonido se apagó cuando vieron a la gata colgada. El silencio solo fuer roto.

-¡temed, enemigos del heredero! Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia.

Un alegre Draco Malfoy sentencio.

En ese instante los profesores obligaron a desalojar el lugar y llevándose a Potter Weasley y Granger al bedel al despacho de un profesor. Temiéndose lo peor la morena, ya la habían advertido a principio de curso y ahora esto.

Dumbledore susurraba palabras ilegibles al cuerpo del animal.

-tu, la has matado- señalo el viejo filch

- esta petrificada… pero no podría decir como, y dudo mucho que tres segundo año puedan hacerlo.

La morena al oír las palabras del director suspiro aliviada no iban a ser inculpados .

Entonces como explicas su ausencia durante la fiesta.

Profesores fuimos invitados a la fiesta de muerte de sir Nicolás, íbamos a las cocinas a coger algo de comer y luego irnos a la cama cuando encontramos a la señora Norris .

Días después en la escuela solo se hablaba de eso y Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo haciendo guardia.

Ginny Weasley cada día que pasaba se había vuelto mas blanca y para Harriet mas ausente, siempre que la veía o estaba sola o con un cuaderno negro.

Con todo el ajetreó nadie había preguntado hasta que.

-profesora que es la cámara de los secretos? Se dice que es una leyenda pero en algo se a de haber fundado ¿no?

-como todos bien sabéis la escuela fue fundada por los cuatro mejores magos de la época. La Cámara de los Secretos es una habitación secreta legendaria construida por Salazar Slytherin como hogar de un monstruo que pudiera terminar su "noble trabajo". Este noble trabajo se completaría cuando su heredero abriera la Cámara y liberase al monstruo que vive en ella para limpiar la escuela de estudiantes que no eran sangre pura. Según la leyenda, Slytherin y Gryffindor discutieron sobre permitir a los alumnos con sangre muggle entrar a Hogwarts. Cuando Gryffindor aparentemente ganó, Slytherin dejo la escuela, pero no antes de construir la Cámara. A través de los siglos, muchos magos y brujas han intentado encontrar la cámara, pero sin éxito. Eventualmente, se asumió que solo era ficción.

-profesora probablemente haya que estar relacionado con el para abrirla.

-dejémoslo solo es un mito.

En escasos minutos la clase había vuelto a la normalidad

-ya decía que Slytherin estaba loco pero saber que fue el quien empezó con la purga de sangre es otra cosa.

Mientras que Hermione asentía con la cabeza la otra se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

"_Podrías ser muy grande sabes lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en la grandeza .. Además de que eres ella."_

Ella. Se pregunto quien era siempre se lo había preguntado pero nunca tenia respuesta. Si pelo negro largo rizado y ojos verdes podría pasar por hija de los Potter.

Durante días se corrió el rumor de que era la heredera y una bruja oscura pero ese era el fallo _era mujer, _su mejor amiga nacida de muggles y su amigo un traidor a la sangre. Sus sospechas apuntaban a Malfoy ese si daba un buen perfil para serlo solo fallaba que no lo podían demostrar. Probarían con poción multijugos.

Como no la mala racha de Harriet hizo que en su primer partido fue lesionada por una bludger y aunque ganaron el partido acabo en la enfermería sin huesos en el brazo. Era de noche cuando sintió que algo se movía , fue el elfo domestico , se sintió un poco mal por el pobre asta que empezó a hablar con su bludger .

-no intentaba lastimarla solo lo suficiente para que la mandaran a casa a fin de cuentas están pasando cosas malas aquí y no es muy seguro. Ahora que la historia se repite.

Justo cuando iba a responder las puertas se abrieron y mostraron a los profesores junto a colín creave un niño que no paraba de hacerla fotos. Esa misma noche se entero de que sea lo que sea lo que hay en la escuela es capaz de freír una cámara y hacer que el director tenga miedo.

A partir de ese ultimo incidente a los profesores solo seles ocurrió abrir un club de duelo y como no todo el mundo se entero de que era una pársel y la temieron puesto que el ultimo conocido fue Voldemort .

Entre eso y lo otro clases y el que la temieran llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y con eso la poción ya terminada, se las ingeniaron para conseguir pelos de quien necesitaron y Hermione fue esta vez la gafada le sin querer cogió uno de gato. Aun así consiguieron la información, Malfoy no era el heredero pero hubo un asesinato y todo aquello paso 50 años atrás. Y se resolvió gracias a un Tom Riddle. Y por pura casualidad la menor del grupo encontró su diario.

Hola

**Hola quien eres**

Soy Harriet Selene y tu eres Tom

**Si, sabes te llamas igual a mi hermanita aunque si fueras ella te diría que tuviera cuidado en Hogwarts por que pueden pasar cosas horribles y solo porque cometieron el error de alejarla.**

Me da envidia tu hermana tiene a alguien que la proteja yo no toda mi familia a muerto y ahora pasan cosas horribles en Hogwarts tengo miedo.

**Si hablas el lenguaje de Slytherin no te pasara nada si quieres que dejen de pasar solo ve y busca. seré yo quien te proteja pequeña. **

**Me puedes mostrar que paso hace 50 años. ** Y con solo esas palabras Tom enseño toda la captura de Hagrid y aunque ella no le creyó de que fuera el heredero no volvió a preguntar. Aunque no lo necesito Fudge vino y se llevo a Hagrid dando un consejo para su inocencia y al director le echaron todo se volvió un caos y aprovechando eso siguieron el consejo de Hagrid solo para encontrar una colonia de acromantulas y descartando a Hagrid de ser el malo.

Hubo mas ataques a más estudiantes incluida Hermione y otro escrito en la pared justo se dieron cuenta de que alumno faltaba la menos de los Weasley

Fue como una revelación la estudiante muerta el único fantasma en el castillo que era una alumna el lugar los baños solo faltaba el monstruo que lo resolvió Hermione un basilisco.

Se donde esta pero avisemos a un profesor. como no había otro cogieron al fraude el cual al caer le quito a Ron su varita lanzo su hechizo estrella y boom medio techo fuera y el sin memoria. justo cuando llego a la cámara.

Fue allí donde lo vio un chico de 16 años apuesto con los ojos marrones oscuros y de tras a ginny y las piezas que no cuadraban encajaron

-prometiste que me protegerías

- y lo are. Sabes quiero saber como sobreviviste a la maldición asesina

-Por el sacrificio de mi madre pero no entiendo Voldemort es posterior a ti

Voldemort es mi presente y futuro. Te diré algo .Tom Riddle nunca había querido ser malo fue que sólo quería mejorar el mundo mágico, pero después de que su familia murió y su hermana desaparecida como resultado de las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore estuvo cegado por el dolor y la ira del que nació un punto demoníaco y de él estalló Lord Voldemort. Voldemort a diferencia de Tom Riddle no le importaba quién había quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado y mató a sangre pura, media sangre, hijos de muggles y los muggles por igual sin importarle quien mató. Ahora, sin embargo con Potter en la mezcla Voldemort estaba empezando a volver a ser Tom Riddle, una vez más. Y eso por un lado le agradaba y por el otro no.

Y paso lo que tenia que pasar mato al basilisco y calvo un colmillo en el diario pero el trozo de alma salió volando para regresar a su dueño .

Se celebro una gran fiesta y la concedieron 200 puntos y otra vez a casa de sus "familiares" pero el pensamiento suyo fue.

_Es tan familiar_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sé que hay gente que piensa que e hecho el capitulo anterior muy rápido o que todo esto es muy lioso asique hay van las explicaciones

Harriet es la hija menor de los Riddle son asesinados por Dumbledore es adoptada el 31 de julio de 1981 por los Potter nadie sabes que es adoptada, los Potter son asesinados por lord Voldemort, vive con Petunia.

Tom Riddle sufrió un trauma la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermana genera una doble personalidad que con el paso del tiempo se agrava siendo esta lord Voldemort. No a sido capaz de reconocer a su hermana por que el piensa que esta muerta y que los Potter hallan llamado a su hija Harriet Selene le molesta asique su sentimientos están contrariados, por un lado la quiere por que le recuerda a su hermanita y por el otro la odia.

No hice un primer año porque es igual en casi todo solo la diferencia esta en que Malfoy no se mete con ella ni con Hermione le enseñaron a ser un caballero por lo que se mete con Ron por ser un traidor a la sangre.

Capitulo 2 tercer año

**Harriet Potter era una niña muy inusual en muchos aspectos. Por un lado, odiaba las vacaciones de verano más que en cualquier otra época del año. Por otro lado, realmente quería hacer su tarea, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo en secreto, en la oscuridad de la noche.** **Era casi medianoche y estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama, las mantas sobre su cabeza como una tienda de campaña, una linterna en una mano y un gran libro encuadernado en piel (Historia de la Magia de Bathilda Bagshot) quedaba abierto contra la almohada.**

**No mágicos personas (más comúnmente conocida como muggles) eran particularmente**_** miedo de la magia en la época medieval, pero no muy bueno en reconocerlo. En las raras ocasiones en que lo hicieron coger una verdadera bruja o mago, la quema no tuvo efecto alguno. La bruja o mago realizaría un básico de llama congelación Encanto y luego fingir que gritar de dolor mientras disfruta de una sensación suave cosquilleo. De hecho, Wendelin el raro disfrutado de ser quemado tanto que ella se dejó atrapar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces en varios disfraces.**_

**Aunque a veces Harriet reconsideraba ser amiga de Ron Weasley, enserio ese chico era un caso gracias a él fue castigada a hacer mas tareas domesticas solo porque al llamarla por teléfono gritando. Otra de sus amigos es Hermione hija de muggles y la única que hablaba de sus sospechas sobre las manipulaciones, al fin de cuentas ambas son genios. **

**Pero su buen humor duro poco durante la mañana se entero de que Marge la hermana de su tío vendría a pasar unos días. La odiaba, ambas se odiaban pero lo que más odiaba era que los Durley dejaran que el chucho y la mujer se metieran con ella. **

**Todo iba bien hasta que lo hizo, se metió con sus padres muertos y le daba igual si eran adoptivos o no a los difuntos no se les insulta y eso conllevo a una Marge hinchada como un globo y a que ella se escapara, y fuera al caldero chorreante. Donde no su grata sorpresa se encontró con el ministro de magia. Con el cual entablo una conversación muy amena, le había dicho que a la hermana de su tío la habían borrado la memoria y que no saliera del callejón Diagon. Como si ella pensara hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a Gringotts ha hablar con los duendes.**

**-señorita Potter es un placer verla en que podemos ayudarla **

**-podría llevarme ante el jefe goblin Snowcack**

**-por supuesto lady Potter.**

**El duende la llevo ha un despacho ricamente decorado con una mesa y sillas de madera de cerezo oscuro, de las paredes colgaban armas de todo tipo y alguna que otra joya brillaba con poder desconocido a la joven . y allí sentado era un goblin mas alto que los otros y con ropas mejores y mas ornamentadas, incluida en su ropa era una daga. **

_**-**_**jefe goblin Snowcack es un honor conocerle.**

**-lady Potter e de decir que no me esperaba verla aquí ahora dime que es lo que necesitas.**

**- ha llegado a mi conocimiento que debería haber sido informada de la voluntad de mis padres el día en que regresó al mundo mágico.****Fue una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que yo era la heredera de los Potter. Pido disculpas si se me ha pasado por alto ningún tipo de costumbres cómo comportarse en compañía de los duendes, pero se han mantenido en la oscuridad del mundo mágico aún existente hasta que Hagrid me llevó al Callejón Diagon en mi 11****º****cumpleaños.**

**Además, hay indicios de que alguien ha bloqueado partes de mis habilidades mágicas.**

**Como me dijo una fuente confiable a los duendes de Gringotts Banco tienen muy desarrollado habilidades para deshacer los bloques mágicos, levantar maldiciones y neutralizar Pociones.**

**A sido bien informada señorita Potter, ya nos extrañaba a nosotros que no vinieras antes. Bien a sus peticiones si podemos abrir su herencia puesto que la sellaron sin que nadie supiera el contenido, respecto a los bloques y demás tendremos que llamar a un curandero goblin. **

**Aunque por dentro el Jefe goblin Snowcack estaba enfurecido. ¿Cómo podían mantener a la heredera de la familia Potter ignorando al mundo de la magia? Esto iba en contra de tantas leyes, no sólo las realizadas por los asistentes, sino también por aquellos que firmaron el contrato antiguo mágico entre las razas mágicas. En el momento en que se convirtió en once Harriet Potter debería haber sido enseñada etiqueta básica y las costumbres de los magos, cómo comportarse en compañía de algunas otras razas mágicas y las leyes que tenía que recordar.**

**-Esta es una poción descubrimiento del patrimonio. Si añade siete gotas de su sangre en el y echarlo en este pergamino producido por arte de magia, el documento nos mostrará todas las familias de magos que descienden o haber heredado ". Snowcack explicó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se cortó el pulgar, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. Con cuidado dejó que siete gotas de su sangre caer en el vial y vio cómo la poción cambió de color después de la caída de séptimo. A continuación, chupó un poco en el pulgar para detener el sangrado.**

**-"Por cierto, ¿por favor podrías llámeme Harriet, jefe goblin? Me siento extraña ser llamada señora Potter todo el tiempo.**

**"Si así lo desea. Por favor llámeme Snowcack"**

_**Prueba de**____**Herencia **_

_**Nombre: **__Harriet Selene Riddle-Potter-Evans _

_**Nombre de la madre **__Lily Evans Potter (adoptiva) Merope Gaunt Riddle (biológica)_

_**Nombre del padre **__James Charlus Potter (adoptivo) Thomas Harrison Riddle (biológico)_

_**Nombre del hermano **__Thomas Marvolo Riddle / Lord Voldemort _

_**Nombre del padrino **__Sirius Orión Black _

_**Nombre de la madrina **__Andrómeda Black-Tonks _

_**Heredera de las casas **_

_Slytherin (sangre madre) _

_Riddle (sangre padre)_

_Potter (sangre adoptiva padre)_

_Gryffindor (sangre adoptiva padre)_

_Evans (sangre adoptiva madre)_

_Black (sangre de los padrinos)_

_**Bloques mágicos **_

_**Metamorfobruja 90%**_

_**Pársel 90%**_

_**Nigromancia 95%**_

_**Unión de alma 95%**_

_**Ojos mágicos 80%**_

_**Legemerancia y Oclumancia 75%**_

Aquello si que les sorprendio nadie vivo tenia tanto poder, salvo Dumbledore y Voldemort.


End file.
